


Remitted II

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Teasing, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: It was soft. Romantic even. The way Midorima had led him to their room and laid him out on the bed. The only things that were missing were rose petals and candles. Which Takao had said aloud, earning a worried expression from Midorima and the question, “Should I have gotten them?”Takao just laughed and shook his head. “No. This is perfect.”
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Roommates [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Remitted II

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I am back again.  
> After returning to this series, I've been inspired! I actually have TWO other fics already planned after this one, so please look forward to them~
> 
> We're back with MidoTaka to learn a little bit more about their relationship and past.
> 
> Beta'd by the ever awesome JD!  
> Please enjoy!!

Takao crept down a familiar hallway in the Akashi mansion, his arms loaded with chilled blood packs he’d scored from a walk-in refrigerator in the ridiculously large kitchen. He knew the path well, as he’d often sneaked down to grab a few bags when Midorima was especially voracious and didn’t want to take too much from him.

He chuckled at the memory. Midorima was actually really sweet on occasion and, no matter the situation, he always put Takao first.

Since Midorima hadn’t been in the foyer to greet him when he, Kise, and Himuro returned from karaoke, Takao assumed that Akashi had agreed to let them stay. And since there were no texts or notes waiting for him, he’d made another assumption.

Takao adjusted the blood packs in his arms so he could reach out and open the familiar door to his and Midorima’s old bedroom. The one where they’d stayed all those years ago. Where they’d lived before leaving everything behind.

The door creaked on its hinges, giving him away. But it wasn’t like he was trying to surprise Midorima or anything. And, just as he expected, inside the room, propped up against the headboard of a humongous bed, was his Maker.

“Hey, Shin-chan,” Takao greeted, noting how the other didn’t look up from the book he was reading. It was dark in the room, but the two of them had no trouble seeing. Takao took a look around. The room was just as they’d left it. Yes, a member of Akashi’s staff had been in to vacuum and dust, but their room remained unchanged.

Which meant one of two things: One, Akashi was a sentimental guy. Or two, Akashi had anticipated their eventual return.

Or both. 

Takao smiled as his gaze drifted over old posters on the walls and shelves filled with books and, “My stereo!” he gasped, dashing over and inspecting it. Oh, what an amazing relic! It was in perfect condition, with its dual cassette deck and the state of the art CD-player add-on -- Takao had let his slip at dinner one night that he’d wanted one and it appeared in their room the next day. “Aww, I missed you, girl,” he said, shifting all the bags to one arm so he could run his hand along the smooth surface.

“I’ve finished the chapter,” Midorima’s voice pulled Takao from his moment.

“Ah.” Takao turned around and grinned. “Good book?”

“An old favorite.” Midorima set it down on the nightstand. “How was your night with Kise and his friend?”

Takao skipped over, hopping onto the bed and letting the blood packs drop onto the mattress. “It was great, actually,” he answered and then frowned. “I wish I could have stayed with you, though,” he sighed. “But it looks like Akashi is letting us stay here…?”

Midorima nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Akashi understands the threat that those three pose to not only us, but to him, as well.” He adjusted his glasses and then blinked, his nostrils flaring. “You’ve been drinking.”

There was no hiding anything from the older vampire. His senses were amazing.

“Just a little,” Takao replied. “But you know it doesn’t do anything.”

Midorima nodded and then eyed the blood packs between them. “Hungry?”

“I thought we could both use some nurishment,” Takao replied. “Since we ran out of ours a few days ago.” They’d taken what they could from the last hospital they’d worked, but it wasn’t enough to last their journey. Especially considering they couldn’t just go straight to Akashi’s and run the risk of leading anyone there.

Not that the huge mansion in Tokyo wasn’t easy enough to find.

But Takao also sensed that Midorima had been putting off their reunion. Which suited  _ him _ just fine.  _ He _ didn’t need to feed every other day like Takao did. Thankfully, he was a willing source, so…

Takao cleared his throat as flashes of those particular instances flooded his mind. He still wasn’t used to being on the giving end of the bite. Not that he minded.

“Akashi provided refreshments during our...chat,” Midorima replied, wetting his lips.

Takao’s sharp gaze followed the movement of his Maker’s tongue, heat rising in his cheeks. It had been a while since the two were somewhere safe enough. It had been a  _ while _ …

“Shin-chan,” he began, toying with one of the packs. “I sort of got hungry on my way upstairs…” he trailed off, blinking up at him. “And I know you’re not a fan of the bagged stuff...” 

Many humans didn’t realize that vampires could feed on each other. Of course, without a source of human blood, they would starve themselves. But even after Takao had been turned, Midorima still enjoyed biting him. Nearly as much as Takao enjoyed being bitten.

So, it made sense that when they brought the packs home, Takao would drink them, and then…

“How many did you drink?” Midorima asked, already crawling toward him.

Takao swallowed as heat pooled in his belly. “Four or five.”

He knew why Midorima was asking. Takao hadn’t fed regularly over the past week and his Maker didn’t want to run the risk of draining him if he hadn’t properly...replenished.

Midorima loomed over him, his emerald eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. “Good boy.”

The next thing Takao knew, he was on his side, Midorima’s broad chest pressed against his back, his larger form practically wrapped around him. There were lips on his neck, mouthing his flesh. Then one of Midorima’s fangs traced along a vein, causing Takao to shiver in anticipation.

“Shin-chan…” he begged. “Do it.”

“Yes,” Midorima breathed.

Takao sucked in a breath -- another old habit -- and gripped at the arm around his waist as Midorima bit down. It wasn’t the same as when he was a human. There was the initial burn, yes. There was the amazing heat that flooded his body, yes. But it was different.

It was significantly more intense.

Over a quarter century of having Midorima feed on him in this way and Takao still wasn’t used to it. He arched his back, his other hand flying up to grip the back of Midorima’s head, his fingers threading in his Maker’s silky green hair. “Shin-chan…”

Midorima didn’t answer, but pressed closer, held him tighter. It was all so familiar. In this position, surrounded by things that still faintly smelled of his human self, Takao was taken back.

A few decades earlier…

Even though the reason they’d left the safety and security of the Akashi household was so Midorima could turn Takao, he hadn’t done so right away.

In fact, it wasn’t until they’d settled in a nice town a few prefectures over and Midorima had gotten a steady job, that it finally happened.

Takao hadn’t been expecting it. Hadn’t thought to prepare.

Up until this point, he’d been playing househusband, taking care of their place and getting ingredients to make his dinner -- sometimes Midorima would try some, but it was rare, since vampires didn’t get anything out of eating human food.

Takao felt bad about Midorima being the only one working. But he was told that the moment he was turned, he’d have to quit anyway, since ‘newborn’ vampires needed some time away from humans until they could ‘control their urges.’

Even so, Takao wished he could do more.

But then, one evening, out of the blue, Midorima came home from work early, announcing that he had the next two weeks off and tonight was ‘the night.’

Takao had been so nervous and, even though he was in his own head, he noticed that Midorima was, too. After all, he’d never turned anyone before. Takao was his first.

First and only. 

“Kazu,” he began and then grew silent, his gaze dropping to the floor as he held his arms open wide. And it took Takao a moment to realize for what Midorima was asking.

“Oh, Shin-chan,” he said with a nervous, giddy little laugh. “You damn tsundere.” Then he launched himself forward and into Midorima’s arms, hugging him close and burying his face in his chest.

This was why they’d left. It had all been leading up to this night. They were taking a huge step together. And Takao realized that there was no one else in the entire universe he’d rather do this with than Midorima.

It was soft. Romantic even. The way Midorima had led him to their room and laid him out on the bed. The only things that were missing were rose petals and candles. Which Takao had said aloud, earning a worried expression from Midorima and the question, “Should I have gotten them?”

Takao just laughed and shook his head. “No. This is perfect.” 

The bite was the same as any other, sharp and warm and wonderful all at once. The only difference was, Midorima did not stop. Takao started to panic when his vision began to fade, darkening around the edges. But Midorima pulled him close, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his arm, grounding him.

And just as Takao was about to lose consciousness, Midorima pulled back, dragging the flat of his tongue along the bites to heal them, and offered him his wrist. Takao’s vision was hazy, but he could see Midorima was bleeding.

“Drink,” Midorima urged and Takao obeyed, cupping his elbow with one hand and lacing their fingers with the other. He held tight as he swallowed as much as he could, stopping only when Midorima smoothed his hair, telling him he’d had enough.

It was three days later when Takao awoke, pulled from a deep slumber by extreme hunger, a burning thirst that caused his eyes to water. And Midorima was right there, offering him his wrist again. But Takao had been a little overzealous and leapt from the bed, straddling Midorima where he sat and attacking his neck with all the force of a ‘newborn’ vampire.

When Takao had nearly had his fill, he realized what he’d done. But Midorima was not upset with him. In fact, his Maker was rubbing his back, alternating between soothing circles and tracing his spine with a long finger.

Takao could have cried. Everything was too much. Everything. He was in sensory overload. But he remained calm. He let Midorima take care of him.

He always took care of him. 

Present day… 

Takao pressed back against Midorima as his Maker’s tongue came out to lick his wound. It wasn’t necessary now. Takao could heal perfectly fine on his own. But it was just another habit of theirs. One that didn’t disappear even after all the years that had passed.

“You should drink a few more packs,” Midorima said when he finally pulled away. “I’m afraid I may have overindulged myself.”

Takao snorted and turned around in his hold. “Even after those ‘refreshments’ from earlier?” he teased.

Midorima lifted his hand, cupping Takao’s cheek as his face grew serious. “Nothing compares to you, Kazu. You know that.” 

First, Takao caused Midorima to lose his famous control. Then he got him to skip the roundabout way he tended to admit his feelings and go straight to open honesty.

If he wasn’t already lying down, he might have fallen over. 

“Shin-chan, you are too cute,” Takao said, reaching up and booping him on the nose, which caused the other to choke, his eyes going wide behind his glasses -- which were slightly askew, thanks to their previous activities.

“Kazu, I’m not--” 

“Yes, you are,” Takao cut him off and then pressed their lips together. “So, how about I recover with a few of those bags over there and then what say we…” He leaned closer, whispering the last bit in Midorima’s ear, knowing that even in a mansion this large, it was impossible to keep things from a house full of vampires.

If possible, Midorima’s eyes grew larger. “You--”

“For old time’s sake?” Takao grinned, knowing he’d got him. After all, they were back in their old bed. And although it wasn’t like they’d abstained from such acts in the years they’d been away, they usually tended to keep feeding and, ahem, other activities separate.

But being in their old bedroom brought up old memories of Midorima entering him in more ways than one.

“You’ll have to keep your voice down,” Midorima said, still looking brilliantly bashful for a vampire his age.

Takao pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together. “No promises.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much~ There's just something about Takao teasing Midorima that is such a pleasure to write, hehe~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check me out on Twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @jubesy~


End file.
